


The Savior of His Soul

by GokuGirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku attempts to comfort Vegeta after Bulma's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savior of His Soul

The funeral was a large affair. It could almost be called jovial if you looked at it a certain way.

But her closest friends and family felt anything but.

Vegeta was depressed and had been ever since he found her that way one morning. They had both known for some time that the day was coming. It had been steadily approaching for a while.

It had been over fifty years since they were married, at Bulma's request of course, and he had watched her grow weak while he himself remained strong. That was the curse of growing fond of anyone outside the saiyan race.

They always departed before you.

Now he was bowed and miserable and had been since that day. Everyone present tried to comfort him, even those who never did like him. But it was all done for Bulma's sake.

Not his own.

Only three people really cared about his own personal problem. A tiny group really, that consisted of Trunks, Bra, and the tender hearted Goku.

The younger saiyan had stayed by him constantly, shooing the others away and tending to his every need. Even his own children were sent to take care of the others at the dinner that was held after.

He did not speak at all, but it was not required. He understood his pain completely and knew that it would take time to heal.

The way ChiChi had died was different. She was so sick that she was in the hospital, fading away right before his eyes. But even when the heart monitor began to take on it's flat, final tone, she pulled away the oxygen mask to gasp out a few words.

"Goku, you better not be too long."

Even to the end, Son ChiChi was a strong woman.

Goku was strongly tempted to quicken the process and go and see his wife in the afterlife. But eventually, his children talked him out of it and he bounced back to his old, happy self.

Sort of.

Only those who watched him closely would know that there was a part of his former sparkle gone from his eyes, that his expression became sad once he thought no one was looking, that he only ate something to keep others from worrying.

Vegeta was among those who noticed. In fact, he was the only one who noticed each and every mood change or irregularity in his behavior. But being the person he was, he would never ask Goku about it. He keep his observances completely to himself.

The family visitation only lasted a few hours. After it was over, only Goku and Vegeta remained behind at the Capsule Corporation. Even Bra and Trunks had gone to their own homes. The two saiyans sat there in silence for hours. Neither speaking. Then suddenly, the dam just broke.

"Kakarott," Vegeta whispered softly. "Why did she have to leave me all alone? Why?" Then he shoulders began to shake and for around the fourth time of his life Vegeta, the former prince of Vegeta-sei, began to sob.

Goku gathered him up into his arms and made soothing sounds. "I don't know Vegeta. No one knows."

They stayed that way for quite some time, falling asleep in the wee morning hours only to be awakened by the bright sunlight and harsh reality.

Vegeta snuggled closer to the warm source of heat. For some unexplainable reason, he felt safe. Then, slowly, the memories from the day before made themselves present. He sat bolt upright, or at least tried to, but found himself firmly trapped by another body.

"Please don't tell me..." he trailed off, hesitantly looking around. It was.

Goku was there, slumbering peacefully, and his snoring could probably wake the dead. He vaguely wondered why he never noticed the sound before.

Then the short saiyan wondered what he should do. He didn't want to disturb the one person who had made him feel better but he also didn't want anyone to find them that way. He laid there, thinking it over, when the decision was made for him.

"Ohayo Vegeta," Goku yawned. He blinked and sat up. "Do you feel better?"

Vegeta wanted to snap at him, to prove that he didn't need anyone's help, but something prevented him.

"Hai," he said simply. Then he added a word. "Arigatou."

If Goku was surprised, he didn't say a word. He scratched his arm absently and gazed at his friend. "Are you hungry?"

Vegeta shook his head silently and sank deeper into the pit of despair.

"I don't like this Vegeta," Goku said worriedly. "This isn't good."

"Kakarott, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You can just go home." He turned away and stalked toward the kitchen. Goku trailed behind, trying to talk to him.

"I just want to help you Vegeta."

The saiyan spun on one heel and fixed him with a heated glare. "What is with you always helping others? It *never* gets you anywhere! I did not request your help at all."

Goku grabbed Vegeta by his arms and forced him to look into his eyes. "Vegeta, you are not supposed to help anyone for personal gain. It's just something you do that makes you feel good and the person you've helped as well. But sometimes," he looked at him pointedly. "the one who needs it is just too proud."

Vegeta wrenched his arms from the others grasp and began to make some breakfast. "Believe what you want Kakarott. I will." After studying labels and directions for several moments, he realized that he didn't have the faintest idea how to do this kind of thing.

"Kakarott," He ground out, somewhat irritated at his weakness. "Do you know how to do this?"

Goku smiled gently and took the box from him. "Sometimes Vegeta," he said as if sensing his train of thought. "it's not weak to admit it."

***

Goku came by daily, usually right before dawn, to keep his friend company. Vegeta had resisted it firmly in the beginning, but eventually he gave up seeing as nothing he said would change the other's mind. At first Goku popping up using his Instantaneous Movement technique had scared the crap out of him, but he got used to it after the couple of days.

And Goku learned to announce his arrival.

The blankets and sheets were pulled off rather violently that day, as they were known to do so ever since Goku had taken up the role of caregiver. Then the blinds were drawn and the windows opened, to let Vegeta 'greet the day' as Goku called it.

And as usual, Vegeta grumbled and rolled over, putting the pillow over his head.

"C'mon Veggie! Rise and shine!" Goku called as he picked him up bodily and pushed him toward the shower.

Vegeta mumbled something half asleep, something else that never changed, and peered at Goku beneath half-shut eye lids.

"Kakarott, I hope you die today."

The other saiyan laughed loudly and shook his head. "You say that every day."

"And you know I mean it *every* day."

Goku stopped abruptly and gave him a look that could have made even Cell feel bad. "No you don't. You just haven't realized it yet." And that cryptic statement was the first unique thing he'd said all week.

Before anything could be said to something like that, Goku was gone. Back downstairs to start breakfast. Vegeta stood there a few moments, trying to figure out what exactly he meant by that, before he just shrugged and entered the bathroom.

If he needed to know, it would come to him later.

By the end of the week, Goku had basically moved himself right on in with Vegeta. He cooked his meals (and made sure Vegeta ate them), he scheduled visitations (and made sure Vegeta didn't scream at them), he also made Vegeta spar with him to keep in shape. The shorter saiyan's heart wasn't in it, but it was better than nothing. Unbeknownst to Goku, the others were worrying about him as well.

"He shouldn't be doing all of that for Vegeta," Goten said over the phone to his brother. "What about himself?"

Gohan half agreed but he had another thought. "There's something going on here that we don't know about..." He then used his three-way-calling to phone Bra.

"Moshi Moshi," She answered almost immediately.

"This is Gohan, we have a crisis."

Both Goten and Bra motioned for the other two to pick up the line.

"I know what you're going to say," Bra replied. "Goku is spending *way* too much time with Tousan."

"You're also going to say that it's 'unhealthy'," Pan added from another extension in the home that she and Bra shared.

"Well," Trunks said. "We don't agree with you."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, slightly shocked. "Vegeta is perfectly fine!"

"Physically he is," Bra said quietly. "But certainly not emotionally. And your father knows this."

"He's the only one who knows what's going through his head," Trunks added. "You remember what happened three years ago? Even the strongest warrior in the universe can have a lapse in judgement. Goku just doesn't want to see it happening to a friend."

There was silence for several moments, until a small voice spoke up. "I have to agree with them Niichan," Goten said. "I can see their point. Let's leave it alone for a few more weeks."

It was four against one, Gohan knew when it was hopeless to argue further. "Fine," he said reluctantly. "We'll see."

***

On Monday, more than a week after her funeral, Goku deviated from the comforting routine that Vegeta had grown used to.

It was time to venture out into the real word.

"Vegeta," Goku called to him that morning. "Get dressed we're going out."

This cleared the remaining haze that blanketed Vegeta's mind. "We're *what*?"

Goku stood there, hands on hips, looking the world like a mother hen. Or a nagging wife.

Vegeta knocked that thought right out of his head. It was still too painful.

"I said that we're going out. You've been cooped up in this house far too long."

Vegeta's face contorted. "But we spar..." Then he realized he was whining and shut up immediately.

Goku didn't miss this but wisely chose to stay silent.

Vegeta sighed at length and rose from his bed. "You're not giving this up, are you?"

The other stood firm.

Frowning, he asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

Goku grinned and turned to leave the room. "It's a surprise."

Vegeta groaned. He should have never asked.

The younger saiyan insisted on blindfolding him. Extremely curious about what was going on, he complied. He felt Goku's strong arms wrap around his waist and then life into the air, the other carrying him as if he weighed no more than a child's doll. He wouldn't have been surprised if, in fact, he did feel that way to Goku. He settled in for a lengthy ride, feeling oddly safe and secure. Strangely, he felt disappointed when the ride came to an end. Goku led him a little ways from their landing spot and paused, as if looking around. Vegeta felt the blindfold being removed and he opened his eyes to a wondrous sight.

The former prince of the saiyans could call few things 'magnificent' or 'beautiful' but this easily surpassed both of these words. Mere words could not even come close to describe the beauty he saw that day and he wondered what possessed Kakarott to show this to him. Somehow, it made him feel dirty and damned.

It could easily be defined as an 'alien world'. It was actually hard to believe such a place existed on Earth. The area was vast and the grass covering it was a lush colored green, with bright colored dots of wildflowers everywhere his eyes could see. Off to one side was a rushing waterfall complete will a small pool at the bottom where water lilies floated gently on the current. He looked to Kakarott, his shock clearly expressed on his face. he could not speak, for the words were stolen away by the soft breeze that stirred the fragrant aroma of the flowers. Goku shook his head with a smile and pointed to a place just up ahead.

"There are many things left to live for Vegeta," He said. "This is just one of them."

One could only wonder just when Goku became so wise.

Taking the other by the hand, Goku led him to a place just a little ways away from the spectacular view. Vegeta, still stunned, followed without a word.

Parting a curtain of hanging vines, Goku released the other's hand and walked up to the largest tree that Vegeta had ever seen in his entire life. It was also easily the oldest. The whole entire trunk was covered in green moss and there were an assortment of brightly colored birds and squirrels among it's branches. Goku walked up to it and patted the massive thing.

He turned to Vegeta seriously. "This tree has been around for a long time, Vegeta. It has survived many things like floods, lightning strikes, and axes but yet it still continues to stand." He paused and Vegeta remained quiet sensing that he was going somewhere with this.

Goku smiled suddenly. "You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, why I've brought you here."

"The thought has crossed my mind more than once," Vegeta said dryly.

"It's simple really. I just want to prove to you that you're strong enough to go on. The tree has been through lots of bad stuff but it's still here. It has the will to survive, Vegeta. And so do you."

Vegeta nodded his head absently. "I see Kakarott. All of these years the other behavior was a lie wasn't it?"

He winked. "What do you think?"

"You're good actor Kakarott. *Really* good."

"Why thank you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I do. But it won't change my mind at all. Now, it's my turn to speak.

"All of my life I was an instrument of destruction. I was born and bred for murder and I've even liked it. It's all I've ever known. My father raised me with the hopes in mind that I would be the most powerful warrior in the universe, the Legendary Super Saiyan." He chuckled harshly. "Boy was that ever a joke. Father wanted me to someday kill Frieza and the monster himself was afraid that someday a saiyan would be his murderer. He was correct, but it wasn't me at all."

He looked up at Goku, the pain clearly displayed on his features. "I have no reason to live Kakarott. I am not the Legendary Super Saiyan, I am not the strongest in the universe, I have no mate, and my children are old enough to fend for themselves." He fell to the ground in misery. "No one needs me at all!"

Then he heard it, a soft declaration that shook him to his very soul. "I do Vegeta."

He turned to him then, angry at him self for behaving in such a way. "I'm sure you do. You're stronger than me, you're wiser than me, and you're an overall better person. You have no use for one surrounded by darkness."

Goku kneeled beside him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Don't ever speak that way about yourself again!" He softened his tone at Vegeta's startled look. "Vegeta, none of that matters to me at all. You could be a demon sent from Hell and I would still feel the same way about you. You had no decision in how you were raised. If anything, I blame Frieza. And possibly your father."

Vegeta tore his gaze away from Goku's and spoke softly. "My father is an innocent. He was only obeying Frieza to protect our planet. It seems that in the end, it didn't make a bit of difference. I could have broken away from Frieza's hold," he continued, "but I didn't and I liked what I did. Yet you still want to be near me, you are insane."

Goku released him and looked deep into his eyes. "I may be but I know what my heart is telling me."

Vegeta stood, suddenly weary, and turned to go back. "I have a feeling that whatever I say here won't make a difference."

"You're right. I will keep believing in you no matter what."

"And for that reason I pity you."

"But I have faith in you."

***

"*Now* do you believe something unusual is up?" Gohan questioned the other four. He could almost see the nods.

"We sure do," Bra replied. "This is weird..."

"What do you think is going on?" Goten asked. "Vegeta's been even moodier than usual."

"Tousan's been somber as well."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm finding out what the hell is going on here," Pan declared. "Who's with me?"

She received a unanimous vote.

Ever since that day the two of them made that trip to Goku's secret paradise, Vegeta had been even more distant. Goku's mind wondered if he had done the right thing but his heart had told him he had. And Goku always listened to his heart.

A week after that day, Goku glanced at a nearby clock noticing vaguely that Vegeta was late that morning.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong at all," he mused to himself.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

Five minutes later he felt the beginnings of something terrible. It was just a slight irregularity in his ki, a small abnormality. But it was enough to put Goku on guard.

"Something's not right here." Then he jumped to his feet. "Vegeta!"

By way of teleportation he made it there in less than a two seconds. Just in time to prevent a catastrophe.

"Vegeta no!"

The saiyan looked up, darkness in his eyes. His right hand was balled into a fist while the right held a large ball of ki that was currently suspended over his chest.

"You can't stop me, Kakarott. I've thought about this long and hard. This world holds nothing for me anymore." His voice was deadly calm, he had already made peace with his fate.

Goku grabbed his arms and held them away. "You've got to think about this more. Have you forgotten what I said before?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing does."

"Vegeta, listen to yourself. You were once a proud prince and now you are a broken man waiting to die. Is that how you want to be remembered? Is that what you truly wish to be?"

"Kakarott," came the impatient response, "I've told you time and time again that you can't stop me."

"Fine then. Go and commit suicide." Goku gathered a similar ki blast in his own hand. "If you do, I'm going down with you."

Vegeta gasped. "Why would you do that? You have a lot to live for!"

"Watching you die knowing that I would never get to spend time with you again, knowing that I could never try to make you smile again, knowing that you would never ever be around again brings the same amount of pain that killing myself would. But at least, even after this pain was gone, I still would be with you."

Vegeta slowly began to open his hand and let the ki dissipate. "You would do that for me? Knowing what I am, what I have done?"

Goku nodded. "Hai, I would."

"Then I will not die now. I do this to honor your faith in me, nothing more."

Goku smiled and gathered him into a hug. "It's enough Vegeta. For now it's enough."

***

That was how they found them, several hours later, still in each other's arms on the floor of Vegeta's bedroom. Uncertain of what exactly had transpired, only sure that something profound had taken place, they stood there frozen at the door, each uncertain whether to disturb them.

Again, Goku unconsciously made the decision.

"Oh hi." Vegeta stirred slightly in his troubled sleep and Goku whispered soothing words into his ear. The other watched on in shock.

"Is something wrong Tousan?" Gohan asked him.

He smiled. "Not anymore." Standing and picking Vegeta up in his arms, he placed him on the bed. "Would you like something to drink?"

Puzzled by the scene before them and all wanting answers they assented. It would be the best way to find out what happened.

"And that's the whole entire story," Goku finished over a cup of tea. He had selectively omitted a few parts, but they got the gist of it. Bra turned worried eyes to him.

"Are you sure that's he's okay now? I mean, I knew he was bad but not this bad..."

"I'm sure he's fine for the moment."

"The 'moment'?" Trunks asked.

Goku's expression became worried and he looked deep into his cup. "This just may be the tip of the iceberg."

"I don't understand Tousan," Goten said after at length.

"What he means Goten," Gohan explained, "is that this could be the beginning of something far worse." He paused, turning to fix his father with a calculated stare. "I've always wondered about your behavior."

Goku sighed. "He said the exact same thing."

At that moment in time, a loud shout came from up the stairs. "Kakarott! Where did you go?!" It was Vegeta.

And he sounded terrified.

Goku jumped to his feet, dropping the cup onto the table to shatter into pieces and knocking the chair backward in his haste. He wore the most distraught expression they had ever seen. "Can we finish this later?" He asked right before he disappeared.

The other four were left to shocked silence, Gohan's head bowed. Pan blinked and turned to her father.

"I am so sorry I didn't believe you."

***

The darkness was comforting. It was like a thick velvet blanket that served only to take the chill from his soul. His subconscious felt the other's arms around him, solacing him, reassuring him. He leaned into the embrace firmly, not wanting Goku to release him at all. But the second Goku had placed him onto the bed, that was when the nightmare began.

Everyone he had killed over the years was there to haunt him, whole races turning their empty eyes to him wailing their grief. The words were always the same. Why did you do this to us? But Vegeta, or rather the dream Vegeta, continued to murder without abandon.

He saw all of this, helpless to stop it, when he awoke violently and shaking.

Then he noticed that Goku wasn't there.

"Kakarott!" He cried out with all of his might. "Where did you go?!" Then he sat there, his knees pulled up to his chest, trying to calm his raging heart.

"Vegeta!" Goku said the second the other came into view. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

The other tried to gather his thoughts, tried to speak them aloud but all that came forth was broken sobs. Goku held him gently until he was calm enough to speak, talking to him softly and rubbing his back. The latter was a completely unconscious move but Vegeta never protested.

"It was awful," He gasped out. "The nightmare began so suddenly and I couldn't stop the killing..." He jerked away suddenly from the touch. "Don't do that! You'll regret it!"

Goku moved closer with concern. "What do you mean?"

"That was in the dream too," He recalled something he witnessed just before he awoke. "They were killing you and I couldn't stop it. If you get too close to me, you will die. I'm sure of it."

"Now Vegeta, you know that was just a dream..."

"NO!" He moved away, to the other side of the room. "You will die too. You *will*!"

Goku started to approach him but thought better of it. Sighing heavily he made a decision. "What do you want me to do then? What *can* I do to make things better?"

"Just go away," He said, ignoring the sharp feeling of pain. "Go away and take them with you."

Goku's heart broke right then, the pain was evident on his face. He thought that nothing in his life could ever feel this bad. Of course, he was wrong.

"If that's what you want," He whispered brokenly.

Vegeta said not a word but turned to face the window. Only the sun could see his tears.

***

Hours turned into days, the days into weeks, and the weeks felt like years. Vegeta's resolve was about to crumble completely, it had almost melted after the first five minutes. But he stayed firm and no one or nothing could talk him out of his decision.

Another one of Gohan's group phone calls, something that had been going on quite frequently since that day, was taking place. This time with startling results.

"It's horrible Niichan," Goten said with conviction. "He won't eat, he won't sleep, he just sits there staring off into space."

Gohan sighed and asked a question. "What about Vegeta?"

"He's the exact same way," Trunks reported. "But a lot more hostile."

"He would be."

The Bra blew out a frustrated breath. "You three men obviously don't see the main reason why they're both like that. Besides the nightmare of course," she added as an afterthought.

Gohan was more than a little curious. "And that would be?"

"Goku and Papa love each other."

There was stunned silence from the guys and then: "EXCUSE ME?!"

"It's true," Pan spoke up. "Goku-ojiisan knows this but Vegeta won't accept it."

"You know what?" Trunks said. "That actually makes sense."

"And just how would you *know* this?" Gohan asked. "How could you even tell?"

"I know because I feel the same way about someone," Goten said. "It's a little different from male/female type. You have to hide it for one thing."

Gohan lapsed into silence and the other three waited patiently. He spoke. "You do? Don't tell me, it's Trunks isn't it?"

"Now how could you tell?" Trunks asked sarcastically.

"You sure are dense Tousan," Pan giggled. "We knew this for *months*."

"I'm starting to see what you mean. Just how in the world do we get them together?"

"*We* don't do anything," Bra said.

"Huh?!"

"You haven't seen Papa lately have you? He's cracking like an egg shell. All he has to do is get over this fear of his dream and he'll be fine."

"Besides," Trunks added. "Papa's the aggressor. He could never be second at anything. As much as I don't want to think about it, he'll even have to be the one on top."

"Trunks!" Goten whined. "Why in the world did you have to say something like that?!"

"Gomen nasai, Go-chan, but it's true."

"Uh..." Gohan hesitated. "Can we please get back to the matter at hand?"

"Sure," Pan said. "I think I get what B-chan is trying to say. We have to make Vegeta think that Goku's giving in to him. Or this will never work. Because Goku knows what he wants, he's been the seducer. I think Vegeta resents this."

"So he's clinging to that fear of the dream to find an excuse not to be with him," Gohan said slowly. "When he's really afraid of is the feelings he has."

"Bingo."

After the conversation, Gohan traveled to the house where he and his brother had grown up. He knew that his father was there, depressed and moping around the house, and it saddened them all. Goku was always the person that took everyone's mind away from bad things and cheered them up with they needed it. It was sort of sad that someone would actually have to return the favor.

"Tousan," He called as he entered the house. "It's me. Are you okay?"

He received no response but then again, he knew he wouldn't. He made his way to his parents' bedroom and found him just where he knew he would be.

Sitting in front of the window.

"Tousan..."

He didn't turn around but he did speak. "Why are you here?"

"Bra figured out what was Vegeta's problem and--" He was interrupted.

"Please don't say anything," he whispered brokenly. "It's too much."

That was when the frustration took over. The feeling quickly turned to annoyance and then to anger until he was yelling at his father.

"You both are acting like children!" He shouted, prompting Goku to look him in the eyes. "If you both just would sit down and try to solve the problem, neither of you would have to go through this!" He then noticed the lost expression in Goku's eyes and calmed down. "I know that you love him."

Goku bowed his head and sighed. "It doesn't matter though. He won't let me near him."

As he saw all hope fade in his father's eyes, Gohan knew that they would have to forgo the previous plan. It was time for action.

Serious action.

***

They all sat there, around the kitchen table, speaking in low tones and gesturing wildly. Shrouded in huge amounts of black clothing, the five made plans. Really bad plans.

All in all, it looked like a bad spy movie.

Gohan held a pad as well as a pen and motioned toward Bra and Trunks. "You two know the Capsule Corp. better so you will have to help me on the technical bits."

They both mock saluted. "Hai sir!"

"You all look really stupid," Goku commented softly. His mood was doing wonders for his kindness.

"Thank you for acknowledging that Father," Goten said sort of icily. "I'll keep that in mind."

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't see how this will get Vegeta back. I really don't."

"It's simple Goku-ojiisan!" Pan chirped. She picked up a piece of paper from the table. "First we infiltrate and plant the information."

"You're dying." Trunks inputted.

"Then you moan and cry out like you've been struck with some terrible illness."

"Something like you only have a few hours to live."

"Vegeta sees you, goes to pieces and begs for you not to die on him."

"On his knees even!"

"You reveal the truth."

Trunks paused. "Unfortunately we don't have this part worked too well. If things go as planned, he won't kill you."

"Oh *that's* a positive thought," Goku said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Pan continued. "*If* things go well, you two kiss and make up and live happily ever after."

"The end."

Goku groaned and shook his head. "And you guys really don't see how stupid this sounds?"

"He's right you know," Gohan sighed. "It's incredibly risky."

"But it has a nice end result!" Pan countered.

"But only if Vegeta doesn't murder him!"

"Actually," Goku spoke up. "He couldn't if he tried."

Goten gave him a look. "I thought you were the modest type."

"Can I do this my way?" His father pleaded.

Bra huffed. "Doing things 'your way' required a soft chair and a vacant window. It just wasn't working."

"If I promise not to mope, will you let me then?" He asked. There was a bit of silent contemplation before Gohan relented.

"Hai. I trust you. *We* trust you."

"Good."

Even though Goku was put in charge of his own fate, the other five couldn't help but prod him along.

Bra called every day to make sure he was still going to do it, Pan dropped by every afternoon, her father every morning, while Trunks and Goten acted sort of normal. Well, normal for them anyway. After about four days of this, Goku asked a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Why aren't you doing Vegeta like this?!"

"Because you're nicer," Came the answer. "Papa's a grouch."

"He told me that would get me into trouble," Goku said wistfully.

"Stop it Goku!" Bra snapped. "You need to get over the pity party and do something about it!"

"Vegeta pitied me too..."

"ARGH!" There was a click and then a dial tone.

Based on this behavior, a decision was made. Bra quickly tapped in Gohan's number, fuming as she did so.

"Gohan," She said after he had answered. "Time for plan B."

***

Goku walked up to the front door, outwardly calm but inwardly cringing. This was the day he would clearly make his feelings known. This was the day to end what had begun. This was the start of a new beginning.

Now, if he could only get inside.

Then he realized it. Goku smacked his hand against his forehead even as he teleported into the house.

Vegeta jumped at least five feet from the floor even as he got into a defensive position. He relaxed, slightly, when he recognized the face.

"It's you."

Goku frowned. "I'm glad you're happy to see me."

Vegeta sighed deeply and sat on the bed. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Goku ignored him and sat by his side. "Vegeta, you're afraid and won't admit it."

"Excuse me?! The Prince of the Saiyans isn't afraid of anything!"

Goku placed his hand underneath the other's forehead. "For once, can we speak truthfully?" He received a nod. "Now, I know and understand what I fell for you. In fact, I even welcome it."

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but was quickly hushed.

"Thank you. I don't know what you feel for me but being away from you is almost as bad as dying a horrible death."

Vegeta still opened his mouth to protest when, on impulse, Goku leaned forward and covered his lips with his own. Vegeta froze, but didn't pull away. It was a start.

Goku leaned back, eyes half-lidded, and gauged his expression. It was surprising.

Vegeta sat there, completely still, with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Vegeta! Are you mad at me? What's wrong?" Goku held the other against him, trying to calm him down.

"I've been so terrible!" He choked out. "I've treated you this bad and you still like me."

"'Love you'," Goku gently corrected.

"That makes it worse!"

Goku held him closer, if possible, and spoke softly. "Nothing you do will ever make me stop loving you."

Vegeta stayed silent but the tears had stopped.

"You're my soul mate Vegeta. Not even ChiChi was that." He released him and smiled. "Will you let me show you how much?"

Vegeta smiled, the first one in what seemed like ages, and spoke. "For you Goku, anything."


End file.
